The leap of life
This story was created by User:ToontasticToon212. When Yippie Crinklepretzel finds out about a race, he signs up and joins the race in the new Toontown Stadium. Will he win the race or will he lose the race? Find Out and read Leap of Life! Story An exciting day for a rabbit is ALWAYS a race! There was a race contest in toontown at Flippy's new stadium! This was Yippie Crinklepretzel's lucky day, he had always wanted to be in a race because he just loved getting exercise for some reason. (At Chip and Dales) "Bonkers, Jelly, look!". "A race!" yelled Yippie. "Ooo!" Bonkers said. "Kewl" said Jelly. "Should we try this out? "If you win it says you get a trophy full of 20,000 jellybeans!" cried Yippie. "Wow that's a worth a fortune!" said Jelly "I know" said Yippie, "Well it's getting pretty late; I better head home" said Bonkers as he yawned. "Me too, I feel like I have a major headace" said Jelly. "Okay, bye guys! I'm going to just sign up." as Yippie waved at Bonkers and Jelly. The next day, Yippie was up and ready for the race. He brushed his long teeth faster than a roadrunner, ate breakfeast like a pig and didn't even put on his day clothes on the right side! He was a real rushy lushy bunny! After, Yippie, Bonkers and Jelly arrived at Toontown Stadium, Yippie got into his athletic mode, he was ready to Rock and Roll! "Alright! Citzens of Toontown! Ladies and Gentletoons!", "I present the VERY FIRST TOONTOWN STADIUM EVENT! Racing Lacing Oh-Macing Event!" said Flippy as the announcer. Yippie was good at jumping and avoiding logs at first. But then, it got harder. He tripped and hipped and fell and bumped his self on a log. All the other toons were way ahead of him. He tried to get back up, but it was no use... All the OTHER toons were almost to the finish line and Yippie was too far to catch up to them, and teleporting was NOT allowed. Yippie unfortantly lost the race. Yippie cried like a puppied eyied freak. Eek, but this race was actually a TOP secret lil funny joke to see who lost and did a epic failure. So.. "Okay! The winner is....", "Yippie Crrrrinklepretzel!" yelled Flippy in honor of the greatest toon on earth! "Wow..." as Yippie was amazed that he won when he actually lost? "IMPOSSIBLE! That guy was last place!" a little cat in a pink skirt yelled. "I know, what you're all thinking! Why is this rabbit rewarded first place? Well Because it was actually a BIG joke from me and the Toon Council!" All the toons laughed and thanked Flippy for the funniest joke in the whole entire universe! "Congratulations, Yippie Crinklepretzel! Winning the Epic Failure Ribbiton Ribbon!" yelled Flippy "Uh, wow.. I thought this was for 20,000 jellybeans..." said Yippie "Oh, that was kinda a joke too!" said Flippy. "Wow, well at least I get a ribbon with a frog on it?" said disappointed Yippie. "Hey, come back frog!" "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalaaalalaalalalaalalalmamamamamamlaalalallalalamamamamamammamwam!" sunged the Frog. "OOO, It's a singing frog!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ToontasticToon212